<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Coming Back to Me by herblondetoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864557">All Coming Back to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy'>herblondetoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma are divorced and forgot all those amazing feelings. That is until Henry get's married and they're forced to dance together. A Celine Dion inspired one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Coming Back to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Celine Dion inspired one shot. I was listening to "It's All Coming Back to me Now" when this idea hit. I hope I did it justice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Read~Enjoy~Review</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Eight years. For eight years Emma had managed to not see Regina. Sure, their marriage had been a good one, wonderful really, but in the end, it got ugly. It was easy to avoid her since she was busy with all the realms and Emma stuck mostly to Storybrooke. Henry was old enough to decide on his own schedule between his mothers, so they really had no reason to see each other. Until now. Henry was getting married and of course, he'd want both his moms there. She had talked to him and finally agreed to what he wrote on the invite; that she and Regina would be sitting at the same table. The hall was big enough where they should have been able to be sat far apart from each other. It was Henry's day, however, and she wouldn't ruin it. She filled out the RSVP, finished the amber liquid in her glass and sat back, thinking about what used to be.</p><p>"Henry, I just don't get why we have to sit at the same table." Regina said as she sighed and looked at her son.</p><p>"I know you don't and Ma didn't either but it's my family table."</p><p>"Right, so I'll be with my ex and the Charmings?"</p><p>"It will be you, Ma, grandma and grandpa, Neal, Zelena, Robin, and Alice. It's not all one sided, Mom." He knew the seating arrangement was just one aspect neither mother was looking forward to.</p><p>"Okay but the dance? Henry, why do I have to dance with her?"</p><p>"Because Violet wants to do a parents dance and it would be weird if it was only her dad and stepmother dancing." He explained just has he had to Emma.</p><p>"Yes, but they're married. We're not."</p><p>"You don't have to remind me. Look, I told Ma that if she agrees to this, she'll be the first to know when Violet is pregnant. Will that work with you?"</p><p>Regina chewed her lip. "Fine. Do a conference call though so I know she's finding out the same time as me."</p><p>"Deal." Henry said with a grin. Regina filled out the RSVP card and handed it to Henry. "Mom? Are you guys ever going to tell me what happened? All I remember is fighting, yelling, and then Ma leaving. Neither of you would tell me why."</p><p>"Because we didn't want to involve you. That was one thing we agreed on and stuck to. Henry, I know you were hurt by it, but we didn't want you to know the details and we still don't."</p><p>"I was involved! I had to watch both you and mom cry every night and go through a horrible depression that I didn't and don't understand."</p><p>"Henry, please."</p><p>Henry sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. I love you and I'll see you later."</p><p>"I love you, too." Regina said as she watched him leave the now too big home. She had thought about moving a few times, but all her memories were here. Good or bad, the best time of her life was spent here. She could still imagine Emma charging through the house chasing Henry and laughing. She could picture the three of them eating pizza on the sofa. She also could picture the blonde slamming the door for the last time and hoping beyond hope she'd come back.</p><p>The wedding was beautiful and both mothers, sitting four seats apart from each other, had to wipe tears as their son exchanged vows. At the reception, Emma hit the bar hard and fast, not looking forward to sitting by Regina for dinner. Regina stuck to Zelena but went to use the restroom right before dinner was being served. Both waited until last minute to sit and realized the only seats left were right next to each other. Regina sat with grace and dignity and started talking to Zelena while Emma sighed, sat, and waived for another drink.</p><p>Regina turned to her and whispered. "Don't you think you should slow down?"</p><p>Even if the whisper made Emma's heartrate sore, she rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's any of your business." She whispered back, making Regina lose her breath.</p><p>As they sat there, Emma started feeling guilty for snapping at Regina and as she picked at her salad, she knew she needed to say something. Her elbow touched Regina's, causing the hair on the brunettes back of her neck raise. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." She whispered.</p><p>"It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place."</p><p>Time came for speeches and of course, Emma had some inappropriate humor in hers, which earned her a nudge from Regina. She should have been mad, but all she could think about was the spark she felt when Regina touched her. Before the dancing started, Emma went back to the bad and Regina couldn't stop watching her. She went over and looked at Emma. "I know you're not excited to dance with me, but I promise I'm not going to do anything to make you feel bad."</p><p>Emma just nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>"Alright friends and family! It is time for the parents dance! Jefferson and Bianca, and Emma and Regina, please make your way to the dance floor."</p><p>Emma finished her drink and met Regina on the dance floor. She let Regina hold her and tried hard not to think about their own wedding. That was, until the music started. They both froze at the song being played.</p><p>"For all those times you stood by me. For the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you…"</p><p>Both of them were taken to the past. This was their wedding song, the song in the background during many nights of love making, and the song they never knew Henry played over and over after that final door slam. Moments of gold and flashes of light came to both of them as memories flooded them. A single tear ran down Emma's cheek and Regina reached up to wipe it away. "Emma…"</p><p>"I can't…" Emma said before leaving the dance floor and finding the nearest exit to go outside. Regina was going to follow her, but she saw Snow making her way out the door, so she went to see her son instead.</p><p>"Really Henry? That song?"</p><p>Henry had the decency to look ashamed. "I thought it would bring back memories."</p><p>"Oh, it did, but not all of them good. This is your night and I don't want to ruin it, but you owe your mother an apology."</p><p>Henry just nodded as he watched Regina walk away. Violet came over and wrapped her arms around him. "I told you. You really need to learn to listen to me."</p><p>Emma tried to stop the sobs that were wracking her body. She knew someone was out with her, but she couldn't stop. Snow's hand came up to her back and her mother held onto her, wishing she could help her. "Emma, it's going to be okay." She hated seeing her daughter like this. It reminded her of the night she showed up on their doorstep swearing she and Regina were over. The blonde went into such a depression after that and Snow hated to see her go back to that.</p><p>"I thought it was done with the slamming of the door. I made myself so strong again somehow, Mom. I banished every memory her and I had ever made. But then there were touches, she held me while dancing, and that song…mom that song…" Emma sniffed, not wanting to cry more. "All these memories hit me and I couldn't stay."</p><p>"I know, Emma. I'm so sorry."</p><p>"I am too." Came a voice Emma would never forget.</p><p>Snow waited until she got a nod from Emma and then quietly made her way inside. The blonde turned from Regina and wiped at her eyes. "Emma, don't do that. You don't have to hide your tears from me." She stepped closer. "Emma, I…I'm so sor…"</p><p>"Stop it. Don't say that. It won't change anything."</p><p>"Emma please. You've never let me explain."</p><p>Emma turned on her. "Explain?! Regina you…you broke your promises. You were supposed to be different. Gods I tried so hard to be good enough for you but I never was! No matter what I did, I was never good enough! You were supposed to be the one person who didn't make me think that!"</p><p>Regina kept her voice low and calm. "Emma, you were good enough for me. You were too good. I never…"</p><p>"I know, I know. You never meant to hurt me. But you did, Regina. You fucked him because I wasn't good enough. Regina, there were things I'd never do again, but with you they seemed right. Nights upon nights of endless pleasure, doing things that I'm pretty sure were against some laws! But it still wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't good enough. You still went and fucked him." Emma sat on the bench, feeling suddenly so very tired.</p><p>"You broke promises too." Regina said quietly, sitting on the other end of the bench. "You were supposed to be the one who would fight for me, for us. You were supposed to trust me, to believe in me. You were supposed to come back. You never did and then I got divorce papers and I knew…I knew you'd stopped being my savior."</p><p>"Because you cheated on me! Are you serious right now, Regina?! You cheated on me and then all we did was fight! We said horrible things to each other, WE did, BOTH of us."</p><p>"I know, I know. I felt backed into a corner because you never let me explain! So I lashed out, I lashed back and by gods I regret that so much! Emma, I've done many, many bad things in my life but the only one, the only thing I'd move heaven and earth to change is that damn night! But please, Emma, please for once let me explain."</p><p>"It won't change anything, Regina."</p><p>"Just…please?"</p><p>Emma gave a nod as she hugged herself in the cold.</p><p>"You were at work late…Emma, please, I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm just saying that you were at work late and Henry was out with a friend. I was invited to girl's night, you know all that. What you don't know is that the whole night he was hitting on me, trying to get me to flirt with him and I didn't. Not once. I tried to call you after I used the restroom and realized my 'friends' had left me. You didn't answer, and I'm not blaming you because I know you had a long day. I started walking home and next thing I knew, he was walking with me. We talked, nothing serious, but talked. I was so drunk that I didn't realize we were at Granny's and not the mansion until it was too late. I remember him pulling my arms, I remember saying no and then…Emma, I don't know what happened. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I woke up in bed next to him. I was so ashamed, so angry with myself. I don't know who said what and who did what, but I knew I had to be honest with you. You just never let me tell you everything and yes, I know I was drunk and it was my fault, but I also know I didn't want to do that. I let you get mad at me, call me a whore and a slut and a bad wife because I deserved it. I hoped that after you got that anger out of you, we'd be able to talk and you'd see and forgive me. But it never got there because I lashed back. You didn't deserve that, but I did it. I hate myself, Emma." Regina said, her voice breaking. "I hate myself for hurting you and ruining us. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined it and I'm so, so sorry."</p><p>Emma sat stunned for quite a while before she finally let out a breath. "Fuck Regina. I…it sounds to me like you may have been raped and you sat there and let me think you cheated and that you were the bad guy. I said horrible things that I never should have said and you…you took it. I…fuck. I'm so sorry. I…why didn't you tell me sooner?"</p><p>"You never let me, Emma. You never let me tell you the full story. You got mad and started yelling before I could get that far." Regina turned to Emma. "I deserved it. I deserved your anger. But damn it Emma, I miss you so much."</p><p>"I thought I was over you, Regina. I thought…" Another song the two enjoyed had come to her. "But when you touched me like this, and you held me like that, it was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me…"</p><p>Regina smiled a bit, feeling so much weight lifted off of her. "When you see me like this, and when I see you like that. We see just what we want to see all coming back to me, the flesh and the fantasies all coming back to me, I could barely recall but it's all coming back to me now."</p><p>Emma smiled back and reached out to pull Regina closer to her. She softly kissed her lips, trying so hard to convey her apology, the way she still loved Regina into that kiss. "If you forgive me all this, if I forgive you all that, we forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now…" She was actually singing softly now.</p><p>Regina followed her lead. "And when I touch you like that, and if we do it like this…" She kissed Emma back, conveying her own apology and love.</p><p>"And if we…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>